Closure
by AFalseReality
Summary: After The shepards change and save the future all goes well, except Lucina feels like she hasn't completed her job. Then you meet the mysterious Zephyr who litterly draggs Lucina to his world. Then you meet Rose with these odd red eyes, Robin who happens to grab lucinas foot before Zephyr takes her is with them, only to come to realize these people know him. But how?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fire emblem

Closure

I stood in my usual place ontop of the palace. The wind blew making my long dark blue hair gracefully fly in the air. I did it. I did it. I changed the future. I did it, right. Why do i feel hesitantly about it. "Lucina, what's wrong. " i turned around and faced my father. "Nothing." I said a little to quickly. He walked over to where i was standing. He sighed. "I'm sorry father." I looked down. "I just can't rest easily anymore, the nightmares just keep getting worse. I just hope-" my father looked at me seriously. "Im sorry lucina. I couldn't protect you in that world." We both went silent. "It's not your fault. " tears streamed down my face. My father pulled me into his chest. "Lucina whats wrong." He asked. "I-i don't know. " he lifted my chin and wiped away my tears. "Lucina no matter what happens im here for you." I nodded. I looked up at my father. "Im glad i met you." He smiled his playful eyes coming back. "Im glad your my daughter. Your so strong lucina. You are everything you dont see." He kissed the top of my head. He then reached over and picked a daisy from the flowers, and put in my hair. "Don't cry anymore. Come down and enjoy the party." "Ok, i will." I smiled. He soon then walked away leaving me alone again. I leaned on the ledge and looked down. I seen Robin picking on Lissa. I laughed. Thats when i seen a dark blue butterfly made its way toward me. I reached out to it and it landed on my hand. Its beautiful. I picked up my dress and began to walk down stairs. On my way i bumped into Robin. He looked suprised on my appearance. "I guess even you can look like a princess. " he said playfully. It seemed like everyone was happy and laid back. I felt my face get warm. My mother made me a white gown and had curled my hair and braided it with tiny flowers. Then my dad put the daisy im hair. "Is that a compliment or an insult." I said looking him in the eye. Me and robin really never talked. In fact he kept his distance from me. Often we'd joke around, but for some strange reason he'd stay away from me. "How ever way you interpret it." He looked down at my hand. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the butterfly. I forgot it was resting on my hand. I lifted my hand to the window and the butterfly gracefully flapped its beautiful wings and went to the flower by the window. I looked over to Robin who had suddenly gone silent. He was staring at me. He was lost in my gaze for a few seconds, then he seemed to notice. His cheeks turned a little pink. He rubbed the back of his head. He looked down. "Your seriously still carrying your sword? "He laughed breaking the silence. "Yup, got to be prepared for any thing." We both laughed. "Well, would you like me to escort you to the ball room?" He said a little nervous, then his hair he so carefully tried to comb came undone. I giggled as his air popped out. He had a comb over. But one hair poke out. He noticed and quickly fixed it. "Your hair has gotten quite long over the year." I pointed out. "Yeah, im planning on cutting it soon." "No!…don't do that. I uh like it like that." My face got warmer. "Lets just go." Then he led me to the ball, and this is where everyone was at. As soon as Robin and i entered all eyes were on us. Then my mother and father came to us. "What's going on? Why are they staring at us." My father smiled. My mother looked down. She held my younger self in her arms. "So Crom, Sumia? Are you not going to tell us?" Robin asked a little exasperated. "They were just thinking of what a lovely couple you two make." My mother sqeaked. I looked at robin and robin looked at me. "He's not courting me!" "Im not courting her!" We both said at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed and the party resumed. I sat for most of the time, i occasionally danced with my father, or some of the guest. Lissa came towards me. "Isn't he just wonderful!?" She said taking the seat by me. "Who?" "Robin and i should say they. Theres a new family here in the capital. I think they are the…la'cross maybe. But there son, Timothy. " Timothy… what a wierd name. "Then there youngest son Zephyr. Hes the odd ball." Hearing that name made my skin crawl. Lissa pointed at all the three. They were all together talking. Timothy had light brow hair and green eyes. Zephyr correct was the odd ball. He had black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly his gaze locked with mine. I quickly looked away. Robin soon came walking towards me. "Would you care for a dance." I nodded and he grabbed my hand leading me towards the dance floor. "You sense it dont you." He asked taking lead. I nodded. "Something isn't right." He nodded. "Ok heres the plan. Im going to start clearing out the place. Talk to your father." I nodded. We split ways. "Father, something feels wrong. " i said as i aproached him. He nodded. He sensed it too. Suddenly zephyr and timothy were on there way over. "Lucina why dont you go get changed. I nodded and began walking towards my room. As soon as i went into my room i put on my usual fighting gear i slipped on my boots and i put on the belt that attached the sheath to my Falchion. I pulled out my cloak that was blue almost black but the inside was red. Then i walked over to my mirror and put on my gold head band. I wore all the gear i came to this world with.i grabbed the mask, it was black in the shape of almost a butterfly. I put it on. Marth. Hehe. Thats when i heard a bang. I rushed to my father sword drawn. He lied on the floor, i looked into the darkness only to see a glowing red eye. Zephyr. "Why did you do this to my father." I asked. I got no response. I went in for a swing, but he countered sending me skidding all the way back to my father. Zephyr walked back up to me and smiled. "This is for my father!" I got up and began fighting again. I opened up a spot to hit him in his abdomen, then his hand came for a punch, i would've took the hit but his hand was on fire. I went down, then his other hand aimed for my face. Everything became slow at that point. I realized what i did wrong. Then suddenly Robins voice boomed in and air went flying at zephyr. Robin just saved me. He was wearing his cloak and his messy hair was back. He looked at me ,who dumbfounded and sitting on the floor. "It's going to be ok." Then Zephyr and Robin both engaged in battle. I picked up my Falchion. I walked towards my father who was getting up. "Are you ready."i asked helping him up. He pulled out his Falchion."yeah" he nodded. Back to back me and my dad went into form. Robin came towards us doing a hand spring. He was behind us and joined in. Then we all engaged back into battle.

_**FalseReality **_

**hi guys, this is my first fan fic so go easy, i wanted to explain its shortness because im writing on my tablet, dont worry my computer is coming soon so yeah. Also this takes place after awakening and the it's called Closure. And i thought about it, the last scene well figh scene is from super smash brothers so i thought ill add that too. Any way enjoy ^_- **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Closure

Lady of Light

"Speak!" My father said into Zephyr's ear. He also pushed his sword against his neck.

"Why did you attack us?" Robin asked. He looked at me.

"A test of strength. " he spat out.

"A test of strength? "I repeated.

"Why?" I got no response.

I ran my hand through my hair. We were getting nowhere with this. I began to pace. This was a habit i picked up during war. I took off my mask. Thats when i noticed Zephyr was looking at my eyes. More specifically my brand. I walked over to him and knealt down.

"Why are you looking at my eyes?" I said bluntly.

"Because you have the brand of the royal family. "

"I do, but im noth the only one. My father has it as well in his eyes."

"I know.… but i only need one."

Right then my father's grip was lost. Zephyr pushed him towards the wall. Then he ran to me, i drew my sword, but i was too slow.

He grabbed me by my neck. He held me there for a few seconds. The room began to spin. Then suddenly i met the ground. He smashed me into the floor. Pain flared up through my body.

"Lucina! "

I heard people calling me, but i couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't kick and i couldn't scream. I didn't have the strength to. I just held onto my sword. Who knew getting smashed into the ground hurt so much. My world began to get darker and darker, but i had to fight for the light. Then the pain began to come back. It felt as if something was dragging me. I looked up and Zephyr was dragging me towards this blue hole. "I…love you… father." Then my whole world fell into darkness.

He lifted her into the air. He was choking her. Her legs were kicking back and forth. And all i could do was watch. For some strange reason me and Chrom could not move. He's created some type of barrier to restrain our movements. Then as I thought he already done enough to her. He smashed her into the ground.

"Lucina!" Chrom yelled in agony.

"Timothy open the portal." Zephyr said.

Timothy emerged from the darkeness and did this wierd movement, then suddenly a small blue circle appeared but it grew bigger and bigger.

He began to drag Lucina by her cloak. No. I to do something. I had to find my will to move. Timothy and Zephyr had already dissappeared into the portal. Lucina was slowly getting dragged in. I suddenly could move again. I ran to her only fast enough to pull on her boot. Chrom was running towards us. But i knew at this rate we would all get sucked into the portal. And chrom can't come.

"Chrom remain here to protect lucina! " i shouted before i was sucked into the portal.

They dissappeared into the portal. Right after that it closed in on its self and dissappeared. My daughter and my best friend are gone. I sat there on the floor dumbfounded.

"Chrom remain here to protect lucina! " Robin had said. But how if she was already.… i shook my head realizing that two Lucinas exist in this world. Future lucina and present Lucina. So if present lucina were to get hurt and some how die, future lucina wouldn't exist. How did i come to realize that only now. I looked at the doors and the windows. The seals were gone. I grabbed my Falchion and walked to the door. As soon as i did i bumped into Sumia, Lissa, Frederick, and for some strange reason Cordelia was still here.

"What's going on!? Where's Lucina and Robin!?"

"Well you see thats a very long story. "

As i explained what happened the only thing i thought about was Lucina's limp body. Robin if you can here me, you better protect her.

I sat there in the burned down cathedral. I held father in my arms. The sky was black thick with smoke. I heard muffeled screams and moans from the suffering people.

"Lucina, we must go now."

My mother pulled me away from my father. I kicked and screamed. I never wanted to leave his side. She pulled away. I tugged and kicked and finally she let go. I ran to him. But he still didn't move. Tears poured down my face. I went to grab him, but mother pulled me and i only got his sword, Falchion. Since that day, I've come to realize two things. 1. This sword will never leave my side. 2. I lost my will to smile.

"Lucina! "

I opened my eyes. Robin looked down at me. He was carrying me. What's going on.

"What happened? " i asked. Robin frowned.

"Nothing good Lucina. Don't you remember?"

"I-i…" i trailed off.

The last thing i remember was pain. Then a bright blue light.

"I don't recall anything. "

"Well a here's a recap, we fought zephyr, we won, he broke loose, beat you up pretty bad too, he tried to kidnapp you, he opened a portal, i grabbed onto your foot, and now we are here."

"…"

"Lucina? "

"Are you saying we're not in Ylisse anymore, your saying we're not even in our world anymore, your saying -"

"Yeah lucina thats exactly what im saying. "

No. No. No. No. No. I refuse to believe that.

"Robin put me down."

He did but then quickly grabbed me. I couldn't stand by myself. I looked around. We were at this camp. But the first person i seen was Zephyr. Suddenly all my strength was back. I drew my sword, pushed Robin away and went sprinting towards Zephyr. Suddenly a girl appeared to stop my attack, but with on swift move i tripped her. I held my sword to Zephyr's neck.

"Take me back home."

"Calm down Lucina, let me explain. " he said,

"Wait that's Lucina? "

A girl with brown hair appeared out of a tent. She had red eyes odd.

"Yes it's her, now will some one explain to me what's going on, i want to go home." I snapped.

"See told you thats how she would react when she woke up." Robin pointed out.

Whats going on my mind was swarming with thoughts, and this is the first time in a while i felt scared.

" Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" said the girl with red eyes.

"You also go by marth correct. " Zephyr asked.

" I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it." i said calmly

"Now explain. "

_**A False Reality **_

**Hia guys,**

**Wow. Well before i get to the explain stuff, i wanted to say thanks guys especially for all the advice. ^-^ it helps out alot.**

**well i just thought I'd point out that when lucina says :**

I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it.

**she says that in Chapter 14 in the game. Also the orgins on Lucina's name are true. The girl with red eyes guys pay attention to that character ok. Well hope you enjoy ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Closure

Awakening

Lucina's P.O.V

"Lucina put the sword down. Take a few steps back and breath." Robin was walking towards me. How could he take this so lightly.

"I want answers. I've never been so confused."

I let my sword go. I fell to the floor. My world began to spin.

"Lucina!"

Suddenly i fell into Robin's arms. I looked up at him before my world spun around slowly fading into darkness.

~•~

"Lucina sweety, we have to keep walking ok, we're almost there."

"Mother, father isn't going to meet us there is he."

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"No he's not coming lucina. "

I kept my head down the whole time. It felt like we've been walking forever. I just wanted it all to end.

"Lucina, we're here."

I looked up. It was another church. This was the last place i wanted to be. When we got inside it was full of frightened children and scared adults. They took me a bath and put me in fresh clothes but i didn't care. I wanted my dad back.

"She's not eating Sumia in fact she's not even showing emotion. I would think she would at least cry, but she's not doing that either."

"I understand, I'll try talking to her."

Then my mom entered my room. I just looked out the window, expressionless.

"Lucina, why dont you go play with the other kids?"

"there's no more time to play and have fun mother, at least not for me."

"Lucina-"

"I'm fine mom."

She was about to walk out, but i remembered something.

"Mom, where's Falchion. " i asked.

She stopped walking.

"What are you talking about Lucina, that stayed with your father. "

"Why are you lying to me. I know i grabbed it. I know i held onto it until my hands bled. That is the last thing i have from my father, i want it back."

"Lucina i-"

"Please, mother."

Finally she led me to her room. Pictures of out family hung on the wall. Two pictures caught me eye. The first picture was the of the Shepherds. They were all eating lunch, they looked like they were having a good time. They all looked so young. I smiled. For the first time in a while. The other picture was of me when i was younger. I had a practice sword in my hand. I was very eager to learn how to use it. I nearly killed my self, i was running down the stairs and tripped. I met someone new that day. He had platinum blonde hair almost white, with gray eyes, he also wore a black cloak. He caught me and chastised me for running with a sword in my hand. But something about that man gave me a feeling a couldn't describe. I wonder what ever happened to him.

I grabbed the pictures. Of course without mother knowing.

"Lucina, i didn't know when to give this to you, but i think your father would want you to have it." She handed me a bag. The sword was sticking out. I nodded and quickly left her room. I rushed back to mine. I poured everything onto my bed. I suprised to see what came out. Gear and a letter along with Falchion came out. I picked up the letter.

Tears streamed down my face.

Dear Lucina,

If your reading this letter, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. Lucina i want you to know your the daughter i always wanted. Your smart, beautiful, strong, independent. Your everything you dont see. Lucina I'm so sorry, you dont deserve the life your living, you deserve better. It's not much, but i give you my Falchion, that way you'll always know im with you no matter what. The gear i had made especially for you. For when this day would come. I love you Lucina, and never forget that.

Forever and always,

Your father

I put on the gear after. It fit just right. I put on my boots and put Falchion in the sheath. The last thing that remained was a crown like gold headband. I put it on. It reminded me of the Hero-King marth. That when i heard a bang. Then Serena ran into my room.

"The Risen are attacking, we have to evacuate." She said. I pushed pass her.

"Lucina!" She yelled.

I just kept walking. I seen one of the risen. It swung its axe at me. I quick stepped evading the hit. I wasn't going to run anymore. I stood my ground. My bangs coverd my eyes giving me a dark expression. I unsheathed Falchion. I went running towards him. I had to be swift and quick about what i was about to do. I stepped onto the wall to my right once i hit the roof i pushed off of it, then again slicing the risen up. It began to disenagrate. I flipped off the wall and landed. I looked ahead and there was more. I swiftly moved slicing all of them in half. Then i reached the chapel. My mother, layed there in the middle. She wasn't moving. Fear and anger ran through my viens. The roof was litterly falling apart. I ran and lunged flying into the mid night air. I straightend my sword and began going down at my fastest speed yet. Darkness swirled into the air. Leaving me alone with my mom. I looked down at her, i cradeled her body in my arms. She opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lucina. " she said softly.

"I love you mot- mom." He body went limp. I shut her eyes.

"Tell father i love him too."

Serena entered the room. I picked up my mother and handed her to Serena.

"Bury her for me please."

She took her. She stared at me with a sad face. But left me alone soon after.

I picked up Falchion. This is not my destiny, this is not or any of our fates. I will not accept this. I will not.

The day i lost everything that meant the world to me, was the day i awakened, to the fate i wasn't supposed to have.

~•~

Robin's P.O.V

She was sound asleep for the first time in a while. Lucina only if you knew. I thought. Suddenly her eyes opened, she looked at me and rubbed her eyes.

"Robin. What happened. " she asked. She still sounded tired.

"Well i didn't explain so well the last time, so first thing i have to tell you Lucina, is dont freak out."

"Where's Father? " she yawned. I stared at her. She sat up. The sun was setting and i had the widow open. The light hit her making he look beautiful. Stop. Im getting side tracked.

"Lucina you don't remember anything? "

"I remember getting smashed into the ground. Im in the infirmary…right.?"

I didn't respond. She got a worried look.

"Robin?"

"Lucina, we're not in the infirmary. "

"What do you mean."

"Well we're not close to the imfirmary, in fact we're in a different world."

"A different world?"

**_A False Reality _**

**hia guys **

**ok i left a cliff hanger i know, kinda. Anyway Lucina's dreams that she's having are fkm the future meaning she's having dreams about her memorys of the future. So thats what it is. Yup. Also guys the advice is really helping so thank you i really appreciate it. :3 i feel like im forgetting something, well until i remember or the next chapter, see you! =^-^=**


End file.
